


Carnivores

by kunshi_sekijou



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Explicit Language, Insecure!Yanagi, M/M, Mild Smut, Sex ed gone wrong, awkward dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunshi_sekijou/pseuds/kunshi_sekijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am what I am. It's not like I can help it. Just like lions and tigers can't help but be...what's that word again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnivores

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Inspired by Steven Dayan's book, _Subliminally Exposed _. For some reason, I see this as a sequel to Embrace the Sea.__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> ___  
> **Originally posted on ff.net.**

**Carnivores**

When he and his senpai started secretly dating, those going-over-to-each-others'-houses-to-do-homework routines became less innocent.

As a little game they played, the serious homework sessions changed to, "Gimme a kiss and I'll do my homework like the good kid I'm supposed to be for fifteen minutes."

But today, when he leaned forward with his eyes closed and lips pushed out ready to accept his bribery, a flat object smacked his face instead.

The supposed softness of his senpai's lips became the hard truth—his failed English exam.

"Ow, you gave me a paper cut, senpai!" He whined.

"Be quiet and correct your test, Akaya," he received as the other edged over to the space farthest away from him. So far, that he couldn't even reach out to touch him or play footsie with him under the table.

He grudgingly began correcting his English exam on a separate piece of paper. From time to time, he would look up from his struggles to attempt eye contact with his senpai.

But the other only buried his attention in his textbooks.

He dismissed his disappointment. Akaya already knew he had no luck attracting the other's attention when school work competed with him.

It didn't matter. He had all night with his senpai, anyway.

It was only when Renji packed up, swung his tennis bag over his shoulder and stood to leave that Akaya realized something to be out of the norm.

"Okay, what's up, senpai?" He blocked the exit. His eyes pierced him, trying to get through his tepid facade, his lidded eyes to reach to his soul. "You're acting weird today."

"It's nothing." Renji answered automatically.

"Bullshit, senpai." His cutting gaze attempted to pry his mouth open as well. "I'm not a mind reader. When there is something bothering you, you need to spit it out and not swallow it."

Saying, he stepped in to enclose the other in his arms, coaxing him with comfort, offering his protection.

In doing so, he felt pride surge through him like he just took a swig of an energy drink; after letting his ability accumulate with the years, he was finally strong enough to bear the burden the other rarely shared.

"I'm here, senpai. You're not alone."

He felt the other stiffen, then relax against him.

Taking the opportunity, he slipped the strap of the tennis bag from his senpai's shoulder. Then, he pulled the other down to sit on his unmade bed.

"Okay, start talking."

"I had sex education today." The other finally began.

Akaya nodded for him to continue.

"The instructor told the class a story. A man was diagnosed with malignant brain tumor at the young age of twenty-five **(1)**. The doctor told him he only had ten years to live if he didn't accept chemotherapy. He rejected the doctor's advice for treatment and lived life to his fullest ideal. At that time, in that situation, his body must have sensed his imminent demise, and he started looking for a mate, a woman. Eventually, he found her, and had a child with her..."

"Uh huh."

"It turned out, after he passed, the child, his daughter, grew up and inherited his personality, his charm, his smile, all the traits that defined him completely as who he was. She was his successor."

"Right now, you must be thinking how amazing that is."

Renji smiled. "Aa. Science is indeed an fascinating thing. What we romanticize as love is but biological instincts for procreation—to leave behind something as close to our own perfection as possible."

"So, what about this story upsets you?"

His senpai's smile faltered. "Akaya, the future is an unpredictable thing. Today, you can be alive and healthy, but no one knows what will happen to you tomorrow. If this is so, shouldn't you leave behind your own heritage? Leave your genes behind so that your kind, your perfection survives. As long as possible."

The other's words silenced him. He stared hard at his senpai. "Wait a minute, senpai, I know where this is going now."

"Akaya-..."

"You want me to break up with you and find a nice girl who I can date and fuck and have babies with." It wasn't a question. "So, you're going to use goddamn science as an excuse this time?"

"Akaya-..." He tried again, but Akaya cut him off.

"Wait, I know what you're going to say. 'It's all a mental thing,' or, 'it's wrong,' or, 'we shouldn't do this.' Tell me if I'm missing anything else."

"Akaya."

"I swear, senpai, sometimes I feel like you're testing me. I can tell you 'I love you' a thousand times. I can show you. But doing everything won't prove shit, because you don't fucking believe me!"

"Don't use that word-..."

"Shut up, senpai." He said dimly, seething. He invade his personal space to seal his lips with his. "Stop talking. It's my turn now."

...

Moments later, their argument resulted in the other kneeling on his messy covers as he knelt behind him, securing him in place by his hips and thrusting in and out of him.

"Senpai." He called out when he slammed into him. "Since I had sex ed today too, I'll give you some of the science and fact you want so much of."

The other only panted in response.

As if making sure the other could hear him without trouble, he bent over to press his sweaty chest against the other's back as his lips hovered close to his right ear.

"They taught us why dicks are shaped the way they are."

_Thrust._

"It's so I can jizz _deep_ inside of you."

_Thrust._

"And to ensure that my jizz _stays_ inside of you." He nipped at his earlobe. "You're mine, Yanagi-senpai. No one, nothing, be it another man, woman, or scientific bullshit, is going to change that fact."

His pace became sporadic; the other could only moan loudly beneath him.

_"Remember, senpai."_

They reached release.

...

As if to prove his point, Akaya didn't pull out after their heated session.

Instead, they lied in close proximity on the sweat-drenched sheets, his arm draping casually across his senpai's waist.

"God or whoever must have fucked me up bad before stuffing me inside my mom's belly." Akaya told Renji's shiny auburn strands. "If you claim that having kids and leaving behind a part of myself is basic human instincts, then my instincts must be broken."

The other turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"...If you say you're broken, then I must be programmed the wrong way too." Renji didn't smile, though his eyes glinted. "Birds of a feather flock together...huh."

"Well, what can I say? I am what I am. It's not like I can help it. Just like lions and tigers can't help but be...what's that word again? ...Carnivals?"

Renji pecked him on the lips. "Nice try, but the correct terminology is 'carnivores.'"

"You know, senpai, even though you don't say it, I know you _love_ my sense of humor."

"Strange. Why am I not laughing?"

A pause. "Senpai."

"Aa."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**OMAKE:**

He withdrew from the warmth, and let the milky fluid spurt over the other's lips and opened mouth. Jerking himself off, the last drop splattered the other's skin.

Akaya watched as the liquid spilled out of his senpai's mouth, over his lips and down his chin.

"What's wrong, senpai? Don't want some milk before bedtime?" He taunted. Yet, he still wiped at the other's mouth with tender care.

The corner of Renji's cum-stained lips lifted mischievously. "I thought you told me to spit, not to swallow earlier."

He glared at him, then sighed. "Okay, fine, I totally walked into that one."

**Author's Note:**

>  **(1)** Anecdote taken from Steven Dayan's book.


End file.
